Shades of Red
by Nikkita Edwards
Summary: The resurrected Kazekage of Sunagakure stirs in his sleep, memories of dying haunt him. A kind Konoichi accompanies him through the night teaching him about everyone's different shades of Red, together the two strive to become the same shade.
1. Chapter 1

Kimiko: In the words of megamind: "Ollo" lol.

So this is my newest story i got it from a picture on google titled "shades of red." Enjoy i do not own these characters or the picture that inspired me.

* * *

_He fell unconscious relieved his village was safe from harm. He felt his body lift from the ground as he faded into the darkness. Hours went by as he walked through the darkness of his mind. He couldn't think or feel anything. Shukaku was not even responding. Soon erratic sparks of pain waved through his body. He tried to scream but to no avail. The pain continued and even the darkness was vanishing. Everything was turning white, his breathing slowed and eventually came to an end. Within he felt empty and hollow, as soon he was nothing. His dead body hit the floor._

His eyes shot open and he felt an abnormal amount of cold sweat cover his body. His breathing slowed. Above him a worried pink medic looked down at him and gave him a relieved smile. "Kazekage-sama. Welcome back." She said pressing onto his bare pectoral reassuringly. He sat up with a curt nod. He reached over to take a glass of water from the medic. It was cold and slid down his sore throat in a refreshing manner.

She grabbed a rag from her pouch, and pushing him back down to his bed, tried to ease his strained body from the cold sticky sweat. He watched her unblinking recalling a time she shook in fear at his mere Jinchuriki transformation. The awful memories he had left her with flashed before him. He watched as his memories of her frightened but determined face morphed into the beautiful caring one in front of him. The hand gently cleaning him stopped and she chuckled when she met his gaze.

"Kazekage-sama is-" She was cut off abruptly. "Gaara." He said still eyeing her his face unreadable. She laughed again, quite the relaxing sound to Garra's ears.

"Ok Gaara-san. Is everything ok? Are your dreams the cause of your sleep disturbances? Is there anything you would like at the moment?" She asked routinely.

He only stared at her in silence. "I dreamt of when I died." was his straightforward answer. She stopped writing and eyed him for a moment. She put her board down and gazed at him.

"Does that day still reoccur in your dreams Gaara-san?" She asked wiping his moist forehead again. She eyed the kanji symbol on his head and fingered it for a moment. He stiffened slightly and she pulled away to write again.

"I was intended to be the village's most powerful weapon only to become its biggest fear. I only wish to become it's greatest asset. However i only succeeded in bringing my village more problems. I even failed to protect it, allowing myself, this village's trusted leader, to be kidnapped and killed. I can't help but feel weak." He answered looking out the window by which he slept. The girl's eye brows furrowed. "Ms. Haruno. Have you ever felt so?" He asked, not really expecting her to empathize.

"Gaara-san. Back then, when you infiltrated the village? When you confronted Naruto and Sasuke and all I could do was hide, or be pinned to a tree...what I am today, is all thanks to you Gaara-san. I could do nothing but make Naruto stronger and push Sasuke further into the hands of that evil man. I was so dependent on those other two that when I confronted you i realized I couldn't be that person any longer." She said hiding her face with her bangs. He watched her emotionless.

"I believe everyone is their own shade of red. Sometimes people become a blackened red like blood and there are some such a pure red that they seem almost white. But no matter what everyone is still red no matter the shade. We all seek the transformation into that ideal shade and chase it all our lives. You Gaara-san are a strong deep red and now seek to become a lighter shade with whom other shades will enjoy companionship, in contrast I am that light red or pink that strives to be a strong dependable red. However you should never worry about how dark you were or how light you were, just always focus on the shade you want to be." She said touching his cheek softly.

He looked over at her his eyes calm and thankful. She stood to leave him but he reached an arm out to her. "Haruno-san. Please keep me company? If this request is not too much trouble." He asked watching her facial response. She blushed. The corners of his lips twitched upwards at the sound of her pleasant giggle.

"Of course Kaz-ehh Garra-san." She said. She returned to sitting in the chair beside him and he returned to laying in his bed.

"Gaara-san. You know you are an amazing man." She said. He looked at her only blinking in response. "It's true. I don't know much about you before, But Naruto has told me you suffered a lot like he did. I heard you were misled to thinking the way you did, but you changed yourself, your now this villages pillar of hope." She said touching his hand. "These hands are now doing all they can to do good for their village." She said looking at her own in despair.

"And yours have not?" he questioned. She laughed bitterly.

"They try. But i've far to go if i intend on protecting my village." She said smiling genuinely at him. He turned his head to the window again.

"Those hands...they've done a lot, for your village, for my village, my people...for me. They saved my brother, they've saved me, and now they keep me company during my hardest times." He said. She blushed unable to see his face. He shut his eyes. Sakura lay against the bed from her chair still playing with Gaara's hand. He seemed to enjoy the feeling. Soon both wondered off to sleep.

* * *

Three weeks ago the Kazekage of Sunagakure was rescued from the clutches of the Akatsuki only to be found dead. In a sacrificial decision, Chiyo, Suna's eldest healing master used her life to restore Gaara's. He was then returned to his city where his people rejoiced in his safe return with little knowledge of his situation. After the village and the visitors from Konoha had attended the funeral of Gaara's savior, they returned quickly to Konoha to prepare for any possible attack. Gaara was ordered a care taker to reassure the effects of the one tail did his physical body and mental state no harm.

Sakura had grown accustomed to the village, its heat, kind people cool nights. Gaara was very responsive to her treatments and counselling. He was openly blunt and honest about any problems he had and any concerns he had with any of her treatments or advice.

He had grown accustomed to her presence almost comfortable in it. Gaara knew little about human companionship, however he was aware that the comfort he found in the girl's companionship was much unlike any other.

She entered his room unnoticed as he was lost in his thoughts. He presence was hardly a threat in his heart. She sat beside him looking over his physical being then smiling towards him. He turned slowly to face her.

"How are you today Gaara-kun?" She asked smiling widely. He nodded once.

"Haruno-san. There is a slight change today however, I was in high hopes you could explain it." Gaara asked in a low husky voice sitting up in his bed. She nodded still smiling.

"It seems I have a visitor who's presence leaves my mental state in the utmost peace. Their touch on my skin, bare or clothed is calming, and to be apart from them is physically painful. It seems this person is weakening me." Gaara asked looking down then right back into her eyes.

Sakura blushed softly. "Gaara-kun! Do you think perhaps you have developed romantic feelings for this person? Who is this guest?" she pried slowly. He paused.

"I do not know." He said. She knew he only answered the first question meaning he was not comfortable revealing the name.

"If so, Gaara-kun, physical and emotional attraction are by far a weakness, sometimes they are driving forces, sources of happiness and relaxation, and even helpful to reaching your perfect shade." She said smiling. Gaara admired her facial expression. It was a very complicated one.

"Have you?" Gaara asked. Sakura looked at him in question. "Had a person in which you regarded this way?" He said sitting closer to her. She blushed refusing to answer with a saddened smile on her face. His heart skipped a beat as he reached for her face.

He knew little of what he was doing, he had seen it done before in situations similar to this one. He pulled her face to him slightly and let their lips brush for what was only a moment. Sakura's eyes widened and she only stared into the clouded mess of mint color that were his eyes.

"Gaara...?" She whispered out.

"When do you know if they feel the same?" Gaara asked. Sakura only gazed at him. The corners of his mouth curved up again and he released her. Sakura's face lit a bright red. Temari entered the room noisily and Sakura jumped shaking her head to come to her senses. She left the room to allow Temari and Gaara to discuss Kage business.

* * *

Outside the room she hugged the notes she took of Gaara to her chest. She could feel her heart beating against the wood of the clipboard. Her face was flushed. Did he know what he was doing? Was he only making an attempt to comfort her? He was far too difficult to read with such an amazing poker face.

She hurried to her room next door to his and stood by the balcony. She'd never felt her heart wavier from Sasuke before. This was an absolute first. Was it because she had gotten to know him? Or because she was so near him so often? Perhaps the feelings would fade when she returned to Konoha? She took a quick bath and got into bed for the day to brush off the thoughts rushing into her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

* * *

From then on Gaara's behavior was unchanged. He no longer asked unsettling questions nor touched her. Although comfortable, she felt some disappointment with the complete disregard for what had happened. As usual he gazed at her openly with a less than empty expression as she worked and graced her with his occasional smile. She continued to visit his room daily give him regular dosages of human physical contact and communication however the intentions behind each visit slowly started to change. He relished in her company, as did she. She found she was wiping his sweat down with a few bad intentions.

He was a beautiful man indeed. Long red hair, deep mysterious sea green orbs for eyes, a well trained and experienced body toned to perfection. He was successful, powerful, respected, and just down right sexy.

She found herself eyeing the guests he had frequently, as many were women offering the Kazekage gifts, secretaries bringing news and work or ninjas returning from missions to report to him. Who the person Gaara loved was vague. He hardly allowed most visitors to stay more than five to ten minutes with the exception of her solely because she was his care taker.

She decided to ponder it later. She looked over his medical charts and notes. His health was looking great and his mental stability was improving fast. Her heart sank. Soon she would have no purpose here. She jumped when someone entered the room. Kankuro grinned at her.

"Gaara's guest has left. He is calling for you now." He said with a suggestive smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes and got up to follow him next door.

Three knocks graced the wooden door and Gaara's husky voice came from inside. "Enter." They did just that. Sakura hurried to Gaara's side with a smile knowing he would give her full details on who had just visited and why. Kankuro watched in amusement. These two's relationship was nothing unknown to anyone but themselves. But Kankuro knew both would retract if one were to try and point it out. He cleared his throat and the two turned to him.

"Dinner is almost ready, around thirty minutes. Finish up your date." He snickered leaving the room. Sakura blushed and Gaara stared between the blushing girl and where his brother was just standing.

"Haruno-san?" He asked. She jumped and looked at him feebly trying to force down her blush. He looked back at his paperwork and continued his discussion from before.

Sakura thanked him mentally for not asking about her reddened face. She knew he probably didn't understand what had happened but his social skills improved to the point that he knew he shouldn't ask at the moment. They finished their conversation and parted to ready for dinner. The three siblings and Sakura ate dinner silently at the table. Kankuro and Temari occasionally whispered to one another snickering at whatever was said. Gaara and Sakura exchanged comfortable conversation across from them.

Under the table chakra threads stretched silently over to Gaara and Sakura. They attached to their hands and fingers. Gaara looked down as he felt his hand lift and rest upon the woman next to him's leg. Sakura blushed and followed his gaze. She could only gaze at him in confusion as to not alert Temari and Kankuro.

Her brows furrowed at the sight of his also noticeably confused face. He came to a realization and looked at his brother who was still snickering with his sister. His hand began to slide up and down Sakura's leg gently. They both jumped at the movement. Sakura looked down and he could see even her ears turn a bright red.

She knew he couldn't be doing this himself so what was and why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't she? His hand slid up further under her beige skirt to touch her inner thighs. Her eyes widened and she clenched her fists in her lap. Gaara twitched and she could hear sand moving quickly. It surrounded the chakra threads and twisted pulling and unsuspecting Kankuro under the table. Gaara stared at the shocked man.

"I am no puppet." He said quietly continuing his meal. Sakura finished quickly and returned to her room alone. Gaara followed suit. He glanced back at his siblings in warning.

They held their hands up in understanding and defense as he walked after her.

* * *

He walked quietly into Sakura's temporary quarters and shut her door. She felt his hand touch her shoulder and her heart beat faster.

"Please forgive me, and my brother." she heard him say before he tried to release her. She grabbed his retreating hand and he looked at her. She stood face to face with him. Her eyes looked clouded and her cheeks flushed a light pink. He watched her silently as her lips leaned closer and closer to his own. Their lips touched and his eyes shut. This was not the same as what had happened before. It was different by far.

It was hotter, more passionate, she nibbled at his bottom lip and forced her tongue into his mouth. He jumped slightly and stepped back. She only followed. Soon he stumbled into a seating position on her bed. Her fogged eyes saw nothing but him.

"I'm going to teach you a lot about social interactions today Gaara." She whispered her hand creeping down his well toned chest. She watched him cringe. She felt his body temperature rise. He seemed confused.

Sakura forced her lips on his once more and he opened to her. His breath hitched as she explored his mouth. She could taste the chocolate from their earlier dessert only bringing their body heat higher. She felt his usually loose pants constricting him as he became erect. She released his lips and allowed him to gasp for breath kissing his neck and collar bones eagerly. His breath hitched again, she could tell he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing.

She broke his train of thought when he felt wetness on his groin. He glanced at her to find her lips sucking on the fabric that barely restrained his length. She felt him shudder at the feeling. She slipped her hand under his robe and pulled his pants down to reveal him. She kissed it playfully watching his reactions.

For the most part she had broken his poker face. His eyes were closed tight, cheeks tinted with a light red and his soft skin glistened with sweat. His eyes opened at her pause and she licked him slowly.

"Ha-Haruno-san..." He tried.

"Sakura." she replied her hot breath caressing him. She heard him grunt and felt his gaze as she jammed his whole length in her mouth. She felt his fingers curl in her hair. She had managed to remove all his clothing while she bobbed her head on his most pleasurable spot. Her clothes were discarded long ago.

She crawled on him also lacking clothing and she watched his eyes run down her body. She felt him harden at the sight of her naked body. His breath was gaspy and she leaned down next to his ears. "Say it. Say my name Gaara." She whispered. He gasped again feeling her breasts on his chest trying to form her name on his tongue.

"Sa-Sakura..." He finally said. She raised her head and smiled giving him another peck on his mouth and moving to his chest and nipples. She grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Put your fingers here." She whispered to him aligning them at her wet entrance. He felt her around his fingers hot and lubricated. He moved his fingers delighted with the reaction Sakura had. She moaned out and he continued to move his fingers inside her and even added another. She seemed to enjoy it when he sped up or slowed down. Finally she grabbed his thrusting hand and pulled it from her with one last moan. Disappointment washed over him but was quickly washed over by electrical pleasure.

She lined her dripping self over him and came down hard. Gaara sunk his nails into her thighs and Sakura clutched at the bed sheets. Once the original feeling was gone, Sakura began to bounce on him. Gaara twitched and writhed. He'd never felt this before. It was unbearable but so good. The pleasure built up inside him he called her name out. She did the same. Everything turned white.

"Sakura... Sakura!... Sakura!... Sakura? Sakura?" Her head snapped over to him.

* * *

She blinked a few times looking at Gaara's usual poker face. "Gaara-san" She mumbled her face reddening to a very noticeable point.

"Are you ok Haruno-san" He questioned. She only stared. He furrowed his brows in worry but pushed it no further.

"It is time for my treatments," he paused "Haruno-san." He stepped back and motioned to the door. He walked out leaving her alone.

'Only a dream? No I wasn't sleeping... What was it...' Gaara returned and she snapped her eyes towards him.

"Oh yes, sorry I was looking for my..clipboard." He walked up reaching towards her. She blushed but his hand passed her and picked her clipboard up and handed it to her. She sighed and followed him to his office. She walked into his office and her clipboard hit the ground. Framed by the dim light from his office window Gaara stood removing his robes and under shirt only clad in his pants and ninja sandals. She inhaled sharply to regain her breath and pick her clipboard up just as Gaara turned to her. He sat in his usual position before her.

She sat beside him taking her tools out of a scroll attached to her clipboard. She checked his heart beat, analyzed his internal condition, and his brain's condition. All seemed fine so she continued to the mental examination. She looked at him and he stared back at her as usual eyes beautiful and blank. The same eyes that lusted for her a few moments ago...

She shook the thought from her head. She sat and smiled wearily at Gaara. He only blinked and continued observing her.

"Ok Gaara. Everything checks out so now a few questions like we usually do. Don't leave out any details or troubled please." She said. He nodded once.

"Any more dreams since then?" She asked glancing up at him. He thought momentarily and shook his head. She wrote something.

"Any headaches or pains?" She asked. He shook his head again and she wrote again.

"How have your social interactions been with your people and family?" She asked looking up at him.

"They have been responding appropriately as of late. There are no longer trust issues, I sense no fear in those I approach, I greet and am greeted normally." He stated. She scribbled down and stopped suddenly. Her face lit up again. His head tilted slightly curious to what was happening.

"How are your relationships with women?" She asked hiding her face with her clipboard. He raised an 'eyebrow'.

"Relationships?" He asked. She nodded blushing deeper.

"Y-Yes. Communication with the opposite sex, and ph-physical relationships with women." She asked trying hard not to stutter. His eyes narrowed. She was acting strangely. Her legs rubbed against each other in a fidgeting motion.

"I have none. I speak only to my secretaries, konoichi of the village, my sister and you." He said pausing for the last part. He noticed her blush only got deeper.

"Haruno-san." He hesitated. "Do you feel ill? Do you wish to continue later?" He asked reaching out to her. She pushed his hand away gently with her clipboard smiling at him.

"N-No no. I'm fine." She said writing his response down. "Ar-Are you se-sexually active now Kazekage-sama?" She asked. Garra frowned.

"No." He said noticing her frequent awkward movements. "Is communicating about sexual intercourse shameful?" He asked her.

She only blushed deeper. "N-No! No of course not. Or well i-its up to you whether or not you find it awkward." She said fidgeting more.

"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked. She giggled at his concern.

"No, I am fine. Now...uhmm...wh-what do you know about se-sexual intercourse?" She asked after clearing her throat. She couldn't believe the questions she needed to ask him for his behavioral reconstruction counseling. She saw him look away in thought.

"Its purpose is reproduction." He replied. She gaped at him. She supposed there was no way anyone showed him any of this when he was such a mislead youth or now that he was always so busy.

"And nothing about how the process is conducted?" She asked? He shook his head. "Have you ever experienced sexual arousal?" She asked seriously. The images from a few moments ago flashed into her head. She blushed again hoping he wouldn't comment on it again.

He thought about it and shook his head again. She nodded somewhat relieved. He opened his mouth slowly. "Perhaps once." He said emotionless. She only looked at him.

"Wh-When was this?" She said pretending to write what he said down. "A while back." Was all he offered. She nodded a heavy feeling weighing her down.

"What did you feel?" She said dejected. She watched him think again.

"The desire to touch. Touch her skin, her face, her body. To be close." He said calmly. She blushed at his words.

"O-Ok then everything seems to be working properly then. There doesn't seem to be any need for a ph-physical examination of your g-g-genital area correct?" she asked turned from him so he couldn't see her red face.

"Ok." He responded. He was suddenly right behind her and she felt his hand brush her bare arm softly. "Ahhnn..!" She let out slapping her hand to her mouth. She looked at Gaara who has a noticeably surprised look in his eyes.

"You had loose hair on your arm." He offered as she nodded red in the face again.

"Thank you f-for your cooperation Kazekage-sama. Please be ready for another check tomorrow." She sputtered out leaving the room quickly. She locked her self in her bed room again.

Gaara looked down at himself. "Perhaps twice now?" he muttered to himself. He sat at his desk silently turning his chair to stare out to his village.

* * *

A/N: Now i know it might seem wierd that Gaara knows nothing about sex but come on his papa is dead and who was gonna sit his scary (but sexy) ass down to talk about birds and bees? haha Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

3Kimiko: konnichiwa! this is my third chapter for the most sexy Suna man ever :)

Nikkita:** I wanna have his babies!**

Kimiko: uhhhmmm annyways enjoy the third chapter. leave reviews!

* * *

Gaara held his head in his hand. For the second time in his life he yearned to touch another person? The medic had left the room quickly after he brushed her arm, momentarily giving in to his desires. Her face, tinted the same shade as her hair amused him, her erratic breath, however, elicited a feeling he couldn't quite label. He sat at his desk in thought as he returned his clothing to his body.

'Sexual arousal.' He thought to himself staring into his desk in thought. The first time he felt it was not too long ago. It bewildered him as his crotch throbbed and blood rushed towards it.

* * *

_It was a night far too close to the anniversary of the Kazekage's death, it swirled in his mind making the dreams frequent and worse, he could feel the coldness of death lingering past his fingertips, he could see nothing he was alone in a blackness darker than that which once consumed his heart._

_His personal Konoha medic walked around the room preparing it for certain treatments and for him to get rest that night. Before she could leave her reached for her, pinching her skirt lightly to stop her from disappearing._

_"...Stay.." She heard him whisper. There was no part of her that could ignore his plea. She only nodded sitting on the bed beside him rubbing soothing spots on his body every so often to calm him. His sleep was peaceful, her presence was all it took for a pleasant night's sleep?_

_However, soon her physical connection with him was broken as sleep consumed her and he fell into his nightmare once more. He shot from his position to find the sun on the rise. It was almost morning, the moon was setting casting an almost angelic light into his room. He looked beside him to find a true angel pink hair splayed about her form. Her usual red blouse discarded along with her beige armor skirt and elbow padding, her shoes lay on the ground leaving her milky legs in complete view, her breasts only covered by bandages, her bottom hidden in her spandex._

_He flinched noticing how close she was to him. One mis-movement and his hand would touch that soft milky flesh that rose and fell with every breath. He could smell her from where he was, cinnamon with a dash of the same flower whose name she bore proudly. It was an intoxicating difference from the usual musky dessert scent. He reached out and lay his hand on the back she had just turned to him and ran a sole finger down basking in the feel of her skin. H__e shuddered and heard a delicious sound escape her lips. He froze feeling his blood rush straight to one area and his body heat up. He decided the best course of action was to leave for his duties._

_So he did._

* * *

He looked down confirming his state was the same as the one he momentarily recalled. Gaara's only problem was his inability to rid him self of the feeling. He tried all he knew, meditation, sand manipulation, even escaping to the dessert to find some form of relaxation, however his thoughts only returned to the small pink haired woman.

He clasped his hands together leaning his head on them. He no longer had his inner demon to guide him and was left with no one to assist him when his insufficient social skills and lack of a proper childhood failed him.

He sighed walking from his office with only a sand clone left to do his bidding.

* * *

He strolled through the halls of his mansion, once owned by his father. Huge but empty was this symbol of his accomplishment He had come far before and even after his sudden death. He paused noticing he was beside his pink haired medic's temporary living quarters. He could feel his chest and head pounding with urges he had never had before, he could feel himself reaching out for her door as he took steps closer. However someone's footsteps snapped him from his trance and he disappeared in a swirl.

This was not a healthy craving, it couldn't be. He clenched his fists tightly as he trekked through his dessert village. Every villager passerby, every off duty shinobi bowed to him or greeted him. Their faces showed respect, gratitude or simple delight to see him. It was a dramatic change, he no longer bore any ill will against his village, he had strong connections with the Leaf village and their hero Uzumaki Naruto and now a strange bond with the best medic in all of leaf next to Tsunande.

It was all quite thanks to the leaf village and his village's elder Chiyo that he could be here right now. This wasn't the time to be feeling antsy around his medic. He had to get better and continue to lead his village to a better place. His village's medical team was on the rise, his shinobi were training fiercely, he had never seen the village so prosperous.

His health was getting better and better, the dreams rarely occurred although replaced by equally disturbing dreams of his medic. He no longer felt pain from his reanimated body, although he did suffer from painful constriction when he watched her too closely...he shook the thoughts from his head. This was defeating the purpose of him leaving the mansion. He had to put his mind else where.

He jumped feeling a small hand pull his shoulder gently. He turned to face the person to find the very same pink haired medic. He sighed.

"What's wrong Gaara-kun?" She asked with a worried smile. He shook his head.

"Nothing. What brings you to the middle of the village Haruno-san?" He questioned back. She smiled.

"Just shopping around, i need souvenirs for when i return to my village, there's so many interesting things in Suna to buy." She exclaimed. Gaara's chest tightened immediately making him stumble. He grabbed onto a nearby post to stabilize himself.

'What is wrong with my body? My health was improving...what is this tightness?' He thought to himself grabbing at his aching chest. Sakura rushed to his side and fell to the ground holding his body to support him.

"Kazekage-sama what's wrong? Is your chest hurting?" She asked glad no villagers happened to be around to cause a fuss. He waved his hand to her and she released him.

"I am fine there was a momentary tightness in my chest is all." He said his voice raspy. She only furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

"Continue your leisurely activities, I am fine." He said standing himself up. He didn't understand what had happened but he didn't wish to worry the girl.

She only shook her head, "Perhaps your suffering a relapse, i'll leave it for now but a longer observation period can be arranged." She said continuing to walk with him. He watched her feeling the tightness cease immediately. The cause had to be her, there was no other logical explanation. He only continued walking in silence watching the girl bound from stall to stall picking things up to buy. It was quite amusing to watch.

Soon loaded with bags and tired out Gaara carried both the girl and her bags to their home. She was light, easy to carry despite her strength, her bags floated on his sand. He reached his home, entered her bedroom and lay her on her bed. Taking one last look he left the girl to sleep.

* * *

Preeeetty sort chapter, ive gotta stop takin so long to post, i totally forget my plot.


End file.
